Sleep With me
by xRainbow-Smutx
Summary: Craig has his best of best friends over for a night, it ends in the way every fluffy story does. Tis a one-shot that I may or may not make a sequel to, thats also a surprise my loves. T for seme/uke moments and a sweet something else


RainbowxSmut: I'm so bored right now at a damn school band chicken BBQ so I decided to do a tiny one shot..... Or atleast try to but knowing me it will last about.... Nineteen or so chapters (no seriously but with a hint of good old sarcasm) but I'm going to go off the course my usual Fan Fan readers are used to, well you see I usually I write SasuHina or Fem. NaruSasu.... yes I know a pathetic excuse for a light form true... So today I give you my first attempt at a South Park Fan Fan! I hope you enjoy it... please do remember though dears I DON'T OWN ANY AND I MEAN ANYTHING I PUT IN THIS DAMN CRAP HEAP!!

It was the first actual day of summer in South Park but sadly it was neither bright nor warm actually it was very cold and cloudy, Tweek sat in his best friend Craig's bedroom waiting for the taller Brunette to return with the Red Racer DVD they were going to watch. The small blonde sighed staring out the window twitching every so often waiting for someone to come up behind him and push him out the window, he jumped when he heard the door to the room shut again signaling the brunette had returned from his hunting, he looked over to him and said "did you find the DVD?" the brunette looked over at him and nodded holding up the tattered old DVD case, the blonde knew that old case to well because whenever he hung out with him, they ended up watching the poor old thing.

* * *

The two probably knew every word and action from the show, and once when they were over at Token's house the group had gotten into a battle of "Would you rather?" and Token had asked if Craig would rather lose his virginity to Red Racer or give a Hobo a lap dance for $100 dollars and the brunette chose losing his virginity to the race car driver, the blonde jumped when the taller had asked him a question and he had been completely phased out recalling the memory laughing to himself. He then looked at the brunette and said "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." the brunette sighed deeply and said " I said do you just want to just play Xbox 360?" the blonde nodded getting up from the brunettes bed following him down to the living room, where his little sister Lilly was talking on the phone with one of her friends she frowned in distaste at her brother and his friend, she then said good bye to her friend and left up to her room or dungeon as Craig addressed his little sisters light deprived room.

* * *

Then the two started playing Halo: Odst on live talking to Clyde who was also on at the time, but soon Tweek had the sudden urge to have coffee so Craig made the twitchy blonde his crack handing the blonde the light blue mug sitting across the counter from the blonde intently watching him chug down the dark brown liquid like his life depended on it, the brunette kind of thought it was cute how the blonde clung to the mug like a lifeline. He felt his arm reach towards the twitching blonde who was now watching with a slight amount of fear in his honey colored eyes, and then the brunette brushed the twitching blondes ivory cheek. He thought to himself about how soft the blonde's cheek was under his cold hand, the blonde twitched under the cool touch but still he felt his blood rushing to his face a small blush coming to his face. He watched as the brunette pulled his head back to his side the blonde noted the brunette was blushing a little bit. Then an awkward silence enveloped the two before Craig said "I'm sorry Tweekers." the blonde only looked at the brunette in awe, then he said "thank you Craig, I'm alright you didn't do anything wrong." he the dove for the brunette and hugged him for dear life burying his head into the brunettes waist breathing in the scent, he felt finger gently brush through his hair as the brunette let him stay there, they separated and went back to gaming.

After a while his sister came down handing the phone to his brother suggesting Tweek call his parents to pick him up either that or to stay the night and then she disappeared back into her room, the brunette tossed the blonde the phone looking at him questioningly he then said " would you like to stay?" the blonde slowly nodded and dialed his parents number, his father answered and said "hello Tweek, what do you need?" the blonde then said "dad can I stay at Craig's for the night?" the man sighed and said " sure are you and Craig going to come and get your stuff?" the blonde nodded and said " yeah dad we'll be there in a little." the man said to him "yes you can stay but you have to be at work at eleven remember!" the blonde nodded and said "I will, well I'm going to go so me and him can get around." his father then said "okay, see ya in a little bud." and then the two hung up.

* * *

And then the two got their coats and sneakers on and walked out the door getting in the brunettes beat up little truck and drove to the blonde's house, when they arrived the two exited the truck and went up the walk towards the house the blonde entered first calling to his parents telling them they were there, his mothers head popped around a corner from the kitchen and she smiled saying "hello Craig and Tweek! Are you guy's hungry? I made some coffee cakes would you like some?" the boys shook their heads and walked up the stairs towards the blondes room, when they entered the room the blonde apologized for the mess it was.

* * *

The brunette didn't care about it he just nodded and looked around suggesting stuff to bring with him. When the blonde had finally packed his duffle bag with clothes and video games for the night the two left but not before the blondes mom lectured the boy about not staying up to long because of work, the two got back in the truck and drove back to the Tucker home, when they arrived Craig sighed noting his mother was home from work he thanked the lord his dad wasn't here because the older man liked to scare the poor little blonde when he was over for the night.

He looked over to the blonde in the passenger seat and said "let's go Tweek" the blonde nodded and got out his side and followed the taller into the house, he was automatically greeted by the scent of spaghetti he guessed that was cooking, he jumped when he heard the brunette shout to his mom about the twos arrival the woman's nasally voice erupted from the kitchen greeting the two, then the taller grabbed the blondes hand and took him upstairs so that the blonde could get rid of his stuff, the blonde blushed at this. When the two entered the room the brunette let go of the blonde's wrist and sat on his bed, the blonde sat his bag on the floor and then he sat next to the brunette pulling his legs up to his chest resting his chin on his knees he felt the brunette lean onto his shoulder and sigh then the brunette said "what do you want to do Tweekers?" the blonde shrugged and said "why not go watch a movie?" The brunette nodded and lead the blonde into the living room.

* * *

Then the two went over to the movie stand and contemplated to watch they ended up watching " Horton Hears a Who" because the blonde couldn't watch scary movies they made him even more paranoid then usually and insist on sleeping with the brunette even though the taller wouldn't have minded at all, after watching it for a while dinner was finished they went and ate their food and then continued the movie but half way through the blonde had fallen asleep on the brunettes shoulder, but the brunette let him stay there and finished the movie. After words he gently woke the blonde from his nap and then helped him up not noticing the small blush that had started on the blondes cheeks, then the two went up to the brunettes room and got their pjs on of course Tweek went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

When he reentered the room he blushed again cause Craig had decided to only wear a pair of baggy pj pants and his socks, the blonde looked around for his blanket and pillow usually left in the room for him then he heard from the bed "come sleep with me." the blonde twitched a little and looked over to the bed and saw the brunette out stretching his hand for the blonde he nodded and climbed onto the warm bed he then climbed under the covers trying not to blush then he heard the brunettes voice again and he turned towards it about to reply when a pair of lips crashed on to his, he blushed alittle and then his eyes started to flutter closed, then he began kissing back a small moan emanating from his throat, the two parted because of lack of oxygen and then the brunette said "good night Tweek." the blonde nodded and said "goodnight Craig." he then cuddled into the tallers side and fell asleep a blush still on his face.

The next morning the twitchy blonde woke up and felt better then usually like nothing could go wrong, he then looked to his side feeling a large hard mass (1) next to him and saw a still sleeping Craig breathing shallowly, he felt his face get warm and then he got up trying not to disturb the brunette to get ready for his job. When he reentered the room the brunette had just awaken and smiled at him groggily and said "whatcha doin' Tweek?" the blonde sighed and said "getting around for the day goof ball." he heard a sigh from behind him and the brunette said "oh, okay. Well can you help me up my back hurts a little."

* * *

the blonde nodded and turned walked over to the brunette and held out his hand and tryed to pull him up, but instead was pulled into the lap of the taller who whispered huskily " did you forget yesterday?" the smaller blushed and said "n-no, I haven't" the taller nodded and let the twitching blonde go, when the blonde was free from the brunette's grasp he quickly jumped up blushing furiously, then he walked(2) out of the room and then Craig heard the front door shut and he sighed saying "I love you Tweek."

-------------------------- THE END-----------------------

1) You perverts you probably thought it was his..... Never mind

2) It was more of a fast walk then anything

Yay I actually completed a one-shot without pulling my hair out of my head! 3 you guys should be grateful of my awesomeness and Review and Favorite my story.... No flames they will be used to barbeque babies (lol school joke I wouldn't barbeque babies). Please Please Also if u like Naruto Read my other stories and If you like Sweeney Todd Read my Mistress's stories her name is Ratty Darling.... I LOVE U MISTRESS


End file.
